Similar pero Diferente
by Hikusa Rockgirl X
Summary: [EdxWin]Hay cosas parecidas a otras pero al mismo tiempo son diferentes. Spoilers de todas las series


La mensa no escritora de mi otra vez! -se escuchan gritos-  
Nunca me decidi si subir este One-shot peroaqui esta lol,lo hice ya hace unosmeses (por culpa del trauma de la pelicula D: lalala esperando Enero para la salida del DVD)y publique en algunos lugares.. Espero lo disfruten :3

Recuerden que este fic contiene Spoilers de TODAS LAS SERIES  
PD. es mi imaginacion o ya se pueden responder comentarios aca XD?  
PD2. Estoy trabajando en _The Wrench_ I SWEAR! (bueno.. aun no me pongo a coughescribircough pero pero ya sé que escribiré xD;)

Ya.. ya me callé xD...-gets shot-

ZOMG Alter!503 !

**

* * *

**

**Similar pero diferente**

Edward Elric caminaba por las vastas calles de Munich, como siempre hacia un clima frío el cual helaba hasta a la persona más abrigada, esos días el frío que sentía Ed no era por el clima.

Soledad.

Después de que había sido mandado a un lugar lejano y diferente le hacia perder esperanzas para regresar a su propio mundo en el cual una familia calida lo esperaba, aunque lo supiera perfectamente no podía ver el modo en alcanzar aquel calor que tanto añoraba.

'_Si tan sólo…'_

Despistado entre la gente caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio cabellos rubios pasando rápidamente unos segundos, reconociendo cierta escénica lo hizo voltearse rápidamente a la dirección contraria pero sólo veía las calles frías y grisáceas de Munich, seguramente su mente estaba jugándole trucos sucios otra vez pero quedo completamente pasmado observando la distancia.

'…_Una luz'_

Cuando se dio cuenta dos hombres de apariencia sospecha pasaron corriendo por el mismo camino hacia donde estaba viendo, no estuvieron demasiado tiempo viendo y buscando hacia donde correr, sin embargo, Ed pudo escuchar claramente lo que se decían entre si "¿Ahora adonde se fue esa chica rubia!" decía uno "Esa niña estúpida sufrirá las consecuencias¡Por aquí!" y comentaba de regreso el otro, sin dudarlo Ed corrió detrás de ellos dos, no comprendía porque lo hacia o porque sentía cierto miedo al respecto, sólo sabia que debía alcanzarlos en el menor tiempo posible.

Mientras una chica rubia corría por las calles de Munich se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a un oscuro callejón sin salida, sus manos tocaron la pared que impedía su escape "oh no, no, no…" aquellas pequeñas palabras se le escapaban.

"Aquí se termina el juego" decía uno de los hombres mientras se acercaban lentamente a aquella chica la cual ya no tenia lugar a donde huir

"¡Aléjense de mi!" gritó aquella chica con una mirada determinada pero temerosa por dentro "Niña idiota nosotros sólo intentábamos ser 'amigables' contigo pero tu nos golpeas y huyes" dijo uno y tomo el brazo de ella por la fuerza "¡No soy ninguna idiota como para no saber que tienen malas intenciones conmigo!" dijo mientras intentaba soltarse pero su fuerza no era suficiente, no sabia que hacer pero debía pensar en algo para lograr escapar.

"¡Hey!"

Todos en aquel callejón voltearon a ver hacia la salida de este mismo y como un joven de ojos dorados que brillaban con furia, lucia bastante enfadado observando lo que estaba sucediendo "¡Par de bastardos¡¡suelten a Winry AHORA!" señalando con rabia y después acercándose ya había visto con claridad el rostro de aquella chica, era idéntico al de su amiga de la infancia, sabia que no podía ser realmente ella pero las palabras le brotaban instantáneamente como si realmente fuera aquella persona a la que le tenia tanto afecto.

Ambos hombres lo veían sin mucha sorpresa afirmándose a ellos mismo que era tan sólo un niño con una gran boca "¿Y que harás al respecto?" dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro soltaba a Winry por unos momentos para acercarse "Enano, no te metas en esto si no quieres salir lastimado"

El enfado de Ed incrementaba cada segundo por tales palabras, bajando su cabeza con ambos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro comenzó a murmurar "En primera…"

"uhm?" se escucho provenir del hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

Levanto su cabeza y cuando menos se dio cuenta aquel hombre, Ed lo había golpeado brutalmente en el rostro con su puño derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar "¡NUNCA me llames enano!" aprovechando la confusión, tomó uno de los brazos de este diciendo "Y en segunda…" levantándolo lo aventó súbitamente al suelo golpeándolo contra este mientras Ed desde su posición ahora más alta se agacho para tomar violentamente la camisa del hombre y dirigirle unas palabras de amenaza "JAMAS toques a Winry otra vez…" con un rostro temeroso aquel hombre se dejo caer cuando Ed lo soltó viendo a su amigo con enojo quien en unos cuantos segundos corrió hacia el otro hombre para llevárselo de aquel lugar rápidamente con un gran miedo en los ojos.

Suspirando Ed se volteo hacia el fondo del callejón viendo como Winry se encontraba en el suelo sentada algo sorprendida de que tuviera tanta suerte, él se acerco para asegurarse de que ella se encontrara bien "¿Estas bien?" dijo mientras se agachaba para poder verla al rostro "No tenias porque hacer eso, era mi problema no tuyo" Ed algo sorprendido al principio le dirigió una sonrisa al ver lo orgullosa que era ella, le hacia recordar mucho a aquella persona "Heh… Lo siento, Yo… sentía que debía hacerlo"

"Y…" dijo Winry con curiosidad haciendo reaccionar a Ed "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre¿Eres algún tipo de admirador o algo por el estilo?"

"¡NO¡Y-yo lo escuche de aquellos sujetos¡¡No soy ningún admirador ni te he espiado ni nada así!" había explotado completamente y su rostro bien lo mostraba mientras movía sus manos en señal de negación y se levantaba Winry lo veía con rareza para después comenzar a reír ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucede…?" Ed dijo mirando hacia abajo a Winry "Nada" dijo mientras se levantaba "¿Cómo deberé llamar a mi salvador?" pregunto mientras sonreía con gratitud

"Edward Elric…"

"Edward… Ed" dijo acercándose al muchacho rubio rozando su mejilla con la de él "Ed… gracias", Por un momento sintió a la verdadera Winry decir eso, mientras se sonrojaba levemente Ed se sentía confundido pero al mismo tiempo nostálgico y ese toque físico le hizo recordar lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentir la calidez de su hogar siempre que quisiera.

Winry se aparto lentamente siguiendo su camino dejando a Ed atrás mientras este se volteaba a ver como se retiraba ella se detuvo para voltearse por un breve momento "Espero que nos volvamos a ver" dijo con una sonrisa tomando nuevamente su ruta y desapareciendo de la vista de Edward mientras este subía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

'_Claro que nos volveremos a ver'_

_- - -_


End file.
